Harry and the Vampire
by unclescar
Summary: This is my second post. The characters belong to JKR. This is a story of my own, about Harry at 20 and the Vampire that saved him. This contains mm romance and sex. Don't read if you're not into it.


**Chapter 1**

_So this is how it ends. The 'boy who lived' is to die at 20, here in this field, miles away from civilization with only the dead body of Voldemort as the only other 'human' to bear witness. I wonder what will become of my body. Nobody from the Order knows where I am; I wonder if any of Voldemort's Death Eaters knew he was coming here? Will they come to look for him? What will they do to me, if I am not dead by then and they see the charred skeletal remains of him? _

_Oh God every movement hurts and my clothes are soaked with blood. At least I have the stars to look at; there are worse things I could have seen in my last moments. The good news is I will finally be reunited with my parents. I hope Ron and Hermione are ok? I guess I won't be best man at their wedding after all. I need to stop thinking; it hurts my already bleeding head. I think I'll go to sleep now, I'm very tired._

Harry had been tricked and was transported, via port key, to the middle of this field in the English countryside. The sun was just starting to go down when he arrived, and now as he laid there, his body broken and bleeding badly, the stars were out and he was laying on his back staring at them, thinking. Voldemort was dead. Harry had taken his wand as proof and then set the body on fire.

Now he just lay there, waiting for death to finally take him so he could be at peace finally.

_What was that? I think I heard footsteps, somebody's coming. Get up Harry it could be a Death Eater you need to try and fight them off. Oh God I can't move, and I am too weak. Oh please let this end quickly. _

Harry managed to open his eyes slightly and saw a man standing over him. He had long black hair, his skin was white, and it looked like porcelain. Who was this person he wondered? Was he a Death Eater he had never seen or heard of? The man gave a slight smile as he looked at Harry. _Does he have fangs?!_

Suddenly the man knelt down and scooped Harry up in his arms and started to carry him away.

_Who are you? What are you doing, where are you taking me?_

As much as Harry thought he was protesting, not a word came out of his mouth. The only thing he could manage was moans and groans because being picked up only caused his body to ache even more.

**Chapter 2**

Harry woke up, it was daylight. He sat up in bed and looked around. He was in a very large and ornate 4 post king size bed, in a large bedroom he had never seen before.

_Was all that just a dream? Did I or didn't I battle and finally destroy Voldemort? Where am I and how did I get here? Where are my clothes? _

Harry was completely naked under the covers. He reached for the end table to put on his glasses when he noticed 2 things. One he noticed that his wand was there, as well as Voldemort's. This confirmed it was not a dream. The second thing he noticed was that he could see these things clearly, including his glasses that were also on the table. How is it he no longer needs his glasses? He grabbed them and put them on anyway. Everything was blurry so he took them back off and stared at them. He was really confused now.

Harry noticed an envelope lying on the bed next to him. He opened and read the note that was enclosed.

_**Harry,**_

_**I left you this note in the event you woke up and I was not home during the day. Sorry I am not there, but I will return tonight. Your clothes are currently being fixed and cleaned so please utilize the robe that is at the end of the bed. **_

_**I am sure you are wondering who I am, where you are, and a host of other questions. I will look forward to speaking with you and answering your questions when I return. My house is quite large so please feel free to roam around and help yourself to anything you want. I am not worried about you leaving since you have no clothes and how would you know where to go, if you don't know where you are? **_

_**You just rest and relax and I will see you tonight.**_

_**Regards,**_

_**Victor.**_

Harry looked and there was a very nice warm wool robe draped across the foot of the bed. He looked around the room again and eventually went to the window. He saw vast gardens that were obviously taken care of by professionals. Beyond the walls that surrounded the property was nothing but rolling green hills. Where ever he was, it was quite beautiful here and it seemed to relax him.

He was amazed how good he felt, nothing hurt, he was able to walk and move around with out any problems. He looked around the room more and found a large closet that was empty and full bathroom with anything and everything he needed to take a shower. He does not remember the last time he took one, so he decided to do it. It felt good to stand under the hot water and get cleaned off.

After he was done, he grabbed both wands, left the bedroom and started to walk around the home. It was quite vast, with large long hallways, a grand staircase that lead both downstairs and upstairs to a third floor. He headed up stairs first. There was another bedroom, much larger then the one he was in on the second floor. This room took up most of the third floor between the bedroom, the sitting room that was attached to it and a bathroom that equaled the Prefect bathroom at school. There were two other bedrooms about the size of his room.

Harry headed down to the first floor. There was a large kitchen with an area for eating, a formal dining room with a long table; it looked like it could seat about 20 people easily. The chandeliers that hung all over the place were the most beautiful he had ever seen. There was a room that looked like a family room with a large television, surround sound system and movies filling the shelves of one entire wall. There was also a formal living room with a grand piano and expensive looking furniture. He thought best to stay out of there.

He opened the front door, which he was amazed to find, was not locked. It was a warm sunny day and there was a long tree lined, driveway that lead to a large gate. The wall surrounding the property started there, it had to be about 15 feet high. Harry did not feel like a prisoner, he was a wizard with his wand with him, he could easily get out of here, but Victor's letter was correct. He had no idea where he was so how would he know which way to go, not to mention he was wearing nothing but a bathrobe. Now, also being a wizard, he could easily leave by imagining where he wanted to be and simply vanish, but he was curious about this Victor and who he was so, as long as he had his wand, he would stick around until tonight. And if he was to be made a prisoner here, well this is not a bad place to call prison.

After walking around the house and grounds he was amazed at how quiet it was, and thought how lonely Victor must be here, in this great big house all alone. He actually was feeling a little bit sorry for someone he only saw when he was barely conscious. He noticed the clock on the stove, 2:30pm. He had only been up and about for about a half hour at this point, at least that is what he estimated. But what day was it? How long had he been here? He remembered looking at the stars but was that last night, or a night last month? He was starting to worry now? What was going on with the war, were they aware that Voldemort was dead yet? How were Ron and Hermione and his other friends doing? Ok so maybe staying here is not such a good idea. He will wait for Victor to come back and find out who he is and if he intends to keep Harry prisoner, or perhaps kill him? He did not think about that until now. Was he working for Voldemort?

Harry's relaxed calm feeling was gone now, replaced by fear and panic. He ran through the entire house, checking every door, every closet for either his clothes or clothes he could borrow, but found nothing. He finally ran back to the room he woke up in and got back into bed, perhaps he was dreaming now and he needed to wake up. Then he stopped and thought about that night. He was pretty sure he was going to die out there, did he? Maybe he was dead and this was the afterlife?

_For God's sake Potter snap out of it! You're not dead, just relax and wait for Victor to return._

Harry waited and waited. It seemed time had slowed down, and then he had to wonder when Victor would be back? Would it be around dinner time, later in the night? He hated the waiting.

**Chapter 3**

Harry had finally found something to take his mind off of everything, including watching the clock. He had ventured back downstairs to watch the large TV. He was able to figure out, by the programs, that he at least still in England, but where he did not know. He ended up falling asleep while watching the TV when a noise startled him. He woke up and it was dark. He looked at the clock, it was 8pm. He listened closely, silence. He must have imagined he heard something. He turned back to the TV to flip through the channels, when again he heard a noise. He turned the TV off and tried to figure out where the sound was coming from. With is wand at the ready he slowly got up from the sofa and started to leave the room.

There were very few lights on, so Harry just waved his wand at the ones that were on to turn them off. He positioned himself in a dark corner of the entrance hall and waited. He could see that the lights outside the house were on and that is when he thought he saw something go quickly past the french doors in the dining room. Harry stood frozen in his spot, wand pointing in front of him. He stared at the French doors, waiting to see if, whatever he thought he saw would pass by again.

"Oh you're awake" Harry did not see him standing there to the entrance to the kitchen. Harry stood frozen staring at Victor. He looked to be about 6'3", muscular, yet slim and trim. He had a well developed chest and broad shoulders, but a narrow waste. He was wearing a blue tight fitting t-shirt, and black jeans. His black silky hair, that came just past his shoulders. And his white skin which seemed to glow. Harry was frozen with both fear and admiration.

Suddenly Harry spouted questions at him nonstop.

"Who are you?"

"Where am I?"

"Why have you brought me here?"

"What do you want with me?"

"Are you working for Voldemort?"

"Relax Harry, calm down I mean you no harm." His voice was gently and soft, Harry wanted him to talk more just to hear it. He did not understand fully why, but he found himself strangely attracted to this man.

Victor took a step towards Harry, but Harry raised his wand, "stand back, and don't come any closer."

"All right, all right, just relax." Victor stopped dead in his tracks. "Now let me see if I remember those questions correctly you just asked me."

"My name is Victor."

"You are in my home, which is obviously in the country."

"I brought you hear to keep you alive, which obviously worked."

"I want nothing of you or from you."

"And no, I am not now, or was I ever working for Voldemort. May I assume that that was his charred skeleton lying out there in the field with you?"

"Yes that was him. I set his body on fire to make sure he was dead." Harry still stood in the corner, in the dark, with is wand pointed at Victor.

"How did you know I was there?"

"How long do you plan to keep me prisoner here?"

"I knew you were there because I was watching out for you, and you're not a prisoner here, you may go whenever you like. I will take you back to your friends whenever you're ready."

Harry started to calm down, before putting his wand away he waved it and the lights came on in every room on the first floor. He was really able to see Victor now, and was caught by his blue eyes. They looked like actual sapphires they were so blue.

"Harry, have you eaten at all today?"

"No, actually I haven't."

"Come into the kitchen I'll whip something up for you. You look like you haven't eaten in a while." Victor turned around and headed into the kitchen, Harry cautiously following him. He put is wand down, but not away, he still had it in his hand, just in case. Harry sat on one of the stools at the island in the kitchen. Victor just waved his hand and food appeared before Harry. Harry looked at the food, then back at Victor.

"You're at wizard?"

"Yes Harry I am a wizard."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask that question." Victor replied, and then he smiled and winked at Harry. Harry smiled and blushed and started to eat.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?"

"No I ate earlier. I have been home for awhile now. I found to sleeping in the family room and didn't want to disturb you. I figured you needed to rest."

"When you said you were watching out for me, what did you mean?"

"When I heard that Voldemort had returned, I immediately thought of you and returned to England. I have been living abroad the past couple of years. Anyway, I looked for you, found you, but kept my distance, watching you from afar to make sure you were ok and I was more the ready to come to your rescue if needed. Though I must say, from what I observed of your skills as a wizard, I started to think that you would not need my help at all. Then I overheard people talking, they stated that you had vanished and so had Voldemort and everybody was getting worried. A massive search was begun. You're very well loved Harry, don't ever think otherwise. Even wizards and witches, who have heard of you, but never laid eyes on you were doing whatever they could to find you."

"Needless to say I began my own search for you, and then I came across a rather vicious Death Eater by the name of Belatrix LeStrange." Harry suddenly stopped and looked at Victor. "I see by your reaction you are familiar with her?"

"Yes I have had the unfortunate pleasure of fighting her in the past."

"Well anyway, I was quite persuasive in getting information from her. Apparently she was the only one that knew where you and Voldemort were, and once I got that information I left immediately. It was my intention to assist you in anyway, but the battle was over when I arrived, and I cannot tell you how relieved I was to find you had won. Granted you weren't doing well, but you were alive and that is all that mattered. I brought you back here, cleaned you up, tended to your injuries and immediately sent word to Hogwarts that you were located and alive and that Voldemort has been destroyed."

"Why did you send word to Hogwarts?"

"Well as you know it is not functioning as a school at the moment, it is more like a headquarters where those involved heavily meet to rest, get their wounds tended to and to discuss plans. I figured at least one member of the Order of the Phoenix would be there. I am happy to confirm that word spread rapidly that you were alive and being well taken care of and that Voldemort was dead. You do still have his wand, correct?"

"Yes why?"

"You know somebody is going to want proof that's why."

"How long have I been here?"

"4 days."

"Well I really should thank you for all you have done for me, and I am very grateful, but I am still at a loss as to why? You're a perfect stranger."

"Well thank you, I have been called strange, but never perfect."

Victor smiled and Harry laughed.

"Harry, like I said earlier you may leave whenever you wish, but I would like you to stay for just a few days if possible, so we can get to know each other better."

Harry thought about his for a bit. He was anxious to get back to check on his friends and family, meaning the Weasley's of course, but at the same time he was very intrigued by Victor.

"What day is it?"

"It's Wednesday."

"Well, I guess I could stay until Sunday, will you help me get home on Sunday?"

"It will have to be Sunday night, if that is ok with you, but I would like very much if you would stay. As you can see I have plenty of room and I want you to treat this like it was your own home. Watch TV, eat whatever you want, swim in the pool, stroll around the grounds. Please make yourself at home here. But there is one thing I should tell you now. I didn't want to mention it before, and I will understand if you change your mind once I tell you this, but aside from being a wizard, I am also a vampire."

Harry just stared at him with a blank expression, Victor stared back trying to get some idea of what he was thinking, how he was feeling.

"I'm not sure how to react to that. On the one hand most people would think you're crazy and run out of here now, but on the other hand, and I can't explain why, I don't think your crazy or making that up. For some reason part of me may have already known that and I am not sure how? But my curiosity always gets the best of me so we will leave Sunday night and I would like to get to know you better and hear your story, if you don't mind telling me about yourself?"

Victor gave a big smile and stated "I would not mind telling you at all."

"Oh that must have been how I knew, I noticed your teeth earlier when you gave a small smile and they were pointed. But I got a better look at them this time. From what I have always heard and read, those would be the type of teeth I would expect on a vampire. You didn't... you know… while I was out cold, did you?"

"Absolutely not, and before you say anything else, I don't blame you for asking either. I checked on you every night and could have done anything I wanted to you, but I checked to make sure you were still breathing and that your wounds were healing."

Harry blushed at what he said about doing anything he wanted to him, he just was not sure why he blushed.

"Come, it's getting late, you should go back to bed and get some rest."

"Victor, I just woke up after being out of it for 4 days, not to mention I slept for about another 6 hours on the sofa in there. I couldn't fall asleep now, even if you gave me a sleeping potion."

**Chapter 4**

"Well, let's go into the family room where it's more comfortable and I will tell you my story." Victor took a bottle out of the refrigerator, which looked like a bottle of wine, but Harry was pretty sure that there was no wine in there. He then grabbed two large silver goblets and they went to the family room. With another wave of his hand, the one goblet filled up with ice and water and he handed that to Harry. He opened the bottle and poured some of it contents into his own goblet. Harry could tell by the way it came out, it was too thick to be wine, but he said nothing.

"Well the year was 1560, and I was a 36 year old wealthy land owner with a wife, two children, and I was a witch." He noticed Harry staring at him with his mouth hanging open.

"What's the matter?"

"Just exactly how old are you?"

"Well, let's see, it's the year 2007, I was born in 1524, so I am 483."

"Wow, I figured you were in your thirties, it just never crossed my mind that you weren't so I was taken aback by your statement. Sorry, please continue."

"As I stated I was a witch, we didn't use the term wizard back then. My wife had taken the children to visit with her sister who had just had a baby; she was expecting to be gone for about a month, so I was on my own. One night I heard a sound in the house and went to investigate. In fact you are currently sitting in the very same house now." Harry's eyes got big and he looked around in amazement.

"Keep in mind it was not this big back then and it had burned down. I eventually rebuilt it and over the years the kitchen was added, the third floor was added as well as this very room. But anyway, when I came down there was a man sitting in my living room by the fireplace. He had started a roaring fire; I thought for sure he intended to burn the house down. I asked who he was and what he wanted. He just turned to me slowly and before I knew it I was knocked back and on the ground with him lying on top of me. Then suddenly there was a searing pain in my neck. He had bitten me and was draining me. Then he stopped and asked me if I wanted to live. I could not speak, so I just nodded my head yes. He then took his knife and put a gash in his own tongue. He opened my mouth and kissed me, allowing his blood to fill my mouth. I started to drink his blood, but at the same time passionately kissing him. Suddenly he pulled away and fell to the floor beside me, he was obviously weakened. I on the other hand never felt more alive.

Well after a few minutes, he had regained his strength and was back to normal. He told me quickly that I would now live forever; the only way to die was by fire, so stay out of the sun. He said the rest I would have to learn myself over time as he did, and then he got up and ran into the fireplace, killing himself. Well the house ended up catching on fire and I ran. The sun was coming up soon so I found the remnants of an old stone building and was able to find a place to stay there until the sun set again. Well the next day word got out about the fire, and Anthony's skeleton was found. Oh the vampire's name was Anthony by the way. So it was assumed that it was me that died in the fire. My wife was told; she had a funeral for me and buried Anthony in the family plot. The first chance I go, I dug him back up, removed his skeleton and placed the empty coffin back into the ground and covered it up again. My wife had returned to live closer to her sister and raise all the kids together, so it's not like she would have visited my grave and see it was disturbed.

From that point on, I roamed the country living by night, but I never went too far from my wife and our kids and her family. I made sure I was close enough to rescue them if they were in danger. I have continued to do this until this day, watching over my descendants."

"Are there any descendants of yours still alive to this day," asked Harry. Completely ensnared by Victor's story, and of course enjoying the sound of his voice.

"Well there are few distant ones that live in America now, but there is only one direct one still alive here in England."

"Does he or she know about you, do you still watch over this person?"

"Yes I still watch over him. But I don't know if he yet realizes who I am, though he is intelligent enough that it will dawn on him soon enough." They just looked at each other. Harry waiting to hear more, Victor waiting to see if Harry understood completely, then it happened.

Harry's face went from a look of interest to a blank look. Victor could tell he was starting to process things and think about what he was just told. Harry got up and walked around the room, and then he stopped and stared out the window. Very quietly he asked the question, "It's me isn't it? I am the descendant you're watching over?"

"Yes Harry you are my descendant. My full name is Victor Alexander Potter." Harry did not move, he just continued to stare out the window. Victor stayed seated on the sofa watching him. Then he noticed that Harry put his head down and his shoulders were moving. Victor went over to him and realized Harry was crying.

"Hey, what's wrong, why are you crying?"

"It's all so much to think about? I thought my only living relatives were dead, I thought I was alone in this world and here you are an actual blood relative. I'm just so happy about it, so I don't know why I am crying."

Victor pulled Harry to him and hugged him and held him then walked him back to the sofa where they again sat down. Victor kept his arm around Harry, and Harry sat next to him leaning his head against Victor's chest. Harry became aware that he was becoming aroused and thought of something to distract himself.

"I have one question I really need to ask and really need you to be honest with me about?"

"Yes of course, what is it?"

"Where were you when my parents were killed by Voldemort?"

"Like I said was in America. By the time everything was unfolding, and I found out, it was already done and you were with your mother's sister and her family. That is why, as soon as I heard Voldemort was back, I did not waste time and came home immediately. He had already taken your father, I was not about to let him take you away from me with out a fight."

"But you said you had only been in America a couple of years, my parents died almost 20 years ago?"

"Harry, I'm 483 years old, to a vampire, 20 years is like a couple of years. Harry, vampires have no need to keep track of time because it has no effect on us. Every once in awhile I check to see what year, or month it is, but otherwise I have no need for time. I keep clocks here in case I have guests and because, people have clocks in their houses." There was some humor to Victor's tone and Harry gave a chuckle at what Victor said.

Harry thought about sitting up, but he rather enjoyed sitting there with Victor's arm around him, and his head against his chest. He felt safe and comforted.

"How was it you were able to make me better so quickly? What type of magic did you use?"

"It was not magic in the sense that you are thinking Harry. It was my own blood that healed you." Harry sat up now and looked at Victor. He could tell by the look on his face that Harry wanted to know more about that and what it meant.

"Harry, with vampires, it's the blood that holds the magic for us. As I stated before, I am a witch/wizard, whatever you want to call it, but I am also a vampire and it is in the blood that vampires get their abilities. I did not lie to you when you wanted to know if I drank from you. Once I got your clothes off and saw all your wounds, I cut my own hand and wiped my blood on those cuts to heal them. I didn't know what internal injuries you may have had, so I forced some blood into your mouth and your body reacted naturally and swallowed it. Think about it, don't you feel better now then you have in a long time? You're not a vampire Harry, if that is what you are worried about. You had not lost that much blood. If you had, then I would have been forced to either let you die, or turn you into a vampire in order to save you. Luckily I did not have to make either of those choices."

"Now that you said that, I did feel pretty great when I woke up, I felt like I could run all the way to London and back. So I am not going to have any side effects? I won't have to hide from the sunlight or get strange cravings for blood?"

"Harry, you have already been out in the sun have you not? And you ate the food in the kitchen. If you had suffered any side effects like the ones you just asked about, you would have realized it by now. The only side effect you might have is that your aging has slowed down some. Not to say that when your friends turn 50, you'll still look and act like your 30, but you will feel a little better and look a bit younger."

"Apparently it did something to my eyes as well, because I no longer need those glasses. I can see fine without them."

"Well that's bonus for everybody isn't?" Replied Victor

"What do you mean?"

"Well now everybody will get a better view of the emerald green eyes you got from your mother."

The next thing Victor knew was that Harry was kissing him on the mouth. Victor didn't stop him, because Harry stopped himself suddenly as he started.

"Oh God, I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that"

"It's ok Harry; I didn't exactly try to stop you."

"Yeah, why is that? I mean we're related, isn't that like incest? What am I saying, I'm not gay? Or am I? Oh God, I don't know I'm so confused right now."

"Ok, first of all stopping beating yourself up. We are so far separated by generations, I don't think it would fall under the heading of incest at this point, it's not like I am your father or your brother. Secondly, I did not stop you because I rather enjoyed it and I wanted to see where you were going to go with it. And finally, the only person that answer if you're gay or not is you."

"I have liked girls when I was at school, even dated a couple of them briefly but I was always preoccupied with Voldemort and everything that was going on at the time. But when I hear your voice, when I look at you, it's like I can't get enough of it. I could listen to you speak the rest of my life, and just stare you, at your body. My God could I have fallen in love with you that quickly? You didn't do anything to me, you know something magical?"

"Harry James Potter, I cannot believe you would suggest such a thing?! I would never do that to you or anybody else." Then to make Harry laugh he stated, "I happen to be this sexy, naturally." They both broke into laughter.

"I'm sorry I suggested that you did something to me and my reaction, it's just that the past few years have been hectic for me, not to mention everything since I woke up here today."

"It's ok Harry, I understand completely. Anybody else would have had the same reaction; it is a lot of information to digest."

They sat there looking at each other, and then Harry leaned in slowly this time and started to kiss Victor. Again Victor did not move, he kept his right arm resting on the back of the sofa and his left hand was on his lap. Harry started to run his hands up and down Victor's chest. It was muscular and very solid. Harry got up and stood in front of him. He leaned down and started to lift Victor's shirt, and he complied. Harry stared at his stark white skin and admired his solid build. He had a well defined chest and a solid six pack stomach. That must have come from working his land because he was pretty sure there were no gym's back in the 1500's. Victor stood, and removed the robe from Harry, while Harry started to open up Victor's jeans.

Harry was a bit surprised by the fact that Victor was erect, but then again what else did he expect.

"I um, didn't think vampire's… you know."

"Harry, don't believe everything you have ever heard or read about vampires. We do get aroused, after all it requires blood flow, and blood is something I am never lacking. But if it will make you feel better, I can't get you pregnant."

Again he got Harry laughing as Harry leaned his forehead against Victor's chest.

"You're very funny, you know? That is one of the things I really like about you."

"Really, well perhaps when all is said and done, you'll find other things to like about me." Victor made his eyebrows go up and down and had a devilish smile on his face.

Harry took his hand and led him out of the room back up to the bedroom he was staying in, and pushed Victor down onto it. Harry climbed on top of Victor and they resumed their passionate kissing. They made love for hours before Victor had to leave; he had little time before the sun rose. He left Harry sleeping in the bed and wrote him a quick note before going.

**Chapter 5**

Harry woke up the next morning, the sun was out, and he knew Victor was gone. His happy mood turned sullen. Then he saw the note and quickly read it.

_**Morning Harry,**_

**_Now that you know the truth, you won't see me again until dark. I would like for you to send a note to your friends and family today letting them know you are truly alive and well. The last communication regarding you came from me, and that was the night I brought you here. I think they will be much happier to hear directly from you this time. _**

_**I have a messenger falcon named Aries. He has a perch out back beyond the pool. If you jot a quick note and tie it to his leg he will take it. Just give the name of the person you want it to go to and he will deliver it. **_

_**I must warn you though, that he is rather large for a falcon, but quite gentle, so don't be intimidated by his size. Enjoy your day, and I will see you tonight.**_

_**Love,**_

_**V**_

Harry read the note a couple of times, he liked that Victor signed it 'Love'. Harry showered and dressed in the clothes he was in when he fought Voldemort; however they were cleaned and mended now. He headed downstairs to make breakfast and think about what to write and to whom he would have it sent to, because he was not sure who was still alive. He had been away for 5 days now and he had no idea as to the status of the war. He took a chance and decided that he would send the note to Hermione and hope that she was well.

_**Hermione,**_

_**I believe you have all heard already about me and that Voldemort has been defeated. I set his body on fire, but I have his wand if anyone requires proof. I wanted to send this quick note to let you know that I am very much alive and doing great. **_

**_Victor stated he sent a note when he rescued me Saturday night and he asked that I write to somebody today confirming that am doing well. _**

**_I hope that this note finds you in good health and I hope everyone else is doing well also. Victor will be bringing me back on Sunday night and I look forward to you all meeting him. _**

_**Please spread the word that you heard from me directly and that I will see you all soon. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Harry.**_

Harry went out to look for Aries, it took a few minutes, but eventually he looked around one of the trees in back and there he was, sitting on a perch. Harry looked at the bird in amazement, Victor was not kidding when he said he was a bit large for a falcon. Not that he had ever seen one this up close before, but it was a large bird. He approached it slowly and was relieved that he allowed Harry to attach the note to him without any problems.

"Deliver this to Hermione Granger please." With that said, the bird took flight and Harry watched him go, in awe of his massive wing span. Harry decided to walk around the grounds to get some fresh air since it was such a nice day. He thought to himself that if he had watched with direction Aries had flown, he would have had a better Idea as to which way to go, but then again he was actually enjoying his stay, it was like a vacation from everything, and he no longer wished to get away from there. In fact, he was in no hurry for Sunday night to arrive because he really didn't want to leave.

Harry relaxed throughout the day; he even took his clothes off and went swimming in the pool. Nobody was around to see him so why not. He was starting to get bored and this worried him. Ever since he had started at Hogwarts his life has been busy in the pursuit and destruction of Voldemort, now that that has been accomplished, now what? He thought he could work for the ministry tracking down any Death Eaters that might be still out there somewhere? With Belatrix dead, he did not have to worry about moving into the house the Sirius left him, which was nice, but it hardly compared to this place.

Harry had gotten his wand and made himself a raft to float around the pool on, so while he was doing that and getting some color, he could tell a shadow passed over his face. He looked around and saw that Aries had returned, and there was a note attached. At first he was excited, he did not expect a response, but then he was also nervous, what if it was the note he wrote and Aries could not locate Hermione? With his hand slightly shaking, he removed the message. He was relieved to see Hermione's handwriting.

_**Harry,**_

_**I am staying with Ron and his family and we were quite startled when this large bird swooped in through the window, but we all screamed for joy when I told them it was a letter from you and read it out loud to them. We are all so very glad to know that you are doing better and really look forward to seeing you on Sunday night. **_

**_When you return, come to the Weasley's place, we will all be waiting for you there, and Mrs. Weasley would like for you to let Victor know he simply must stay since he "saved her other son's life". I can't tell how excited we were to see your handwriting on this note; it was proof that you really were ok. _**

**_Just a quick update on things here. Victor did mention in his first letter that you had killed and burned Voldemort's body. The ministry was not happy about that, but that did not stop them from trying to take some credit in helping you locate and kill him. Luna had her father print the real truth and now there is call for the entire Ministry to resign and a new staff be put into place. Just to warn you, there is a petition going around to make you the new Minister of Magic, and we all signed it. So in case you are wondering what to do with your life now that Voldemort is gone, you might end up with the #1 job. We all think you would be great at it as well. _**

_**Take care and we can't wait until Sunday night.**_

_**Love Always,**_

_**Hermione.**_

Harry thought, _Minister of Magic at age 20? Well now that is something to think about. _ Harry smiled to himself after reading the note, got dressed and went back inside to make himself something to eat. He spent the rest of the day watching TV and relaxing. At some point he fell asleep and was woken up by the touch of cold hands on his face. His first instinct was that it was Voldemort, but he was quite relieved to find Victor was standing there and that it was his hands.

Harry immediately noticed how Victor was dressed and was quite aroused by his appearance. He was wearing white khaki pants, and another well fitting shirt, but this was a polo shirt not a t-shirt.

"You look nice; do you have someplace special to go tonight?" Harry asked.

"Thank you, and yes I did have someplace special to go and someone special to see, here and you." They smiled at each other. Harry noticed the time; it was almost 9:30.

"What time did you get hear?" he asked.

"I just arrived a few minutes ago, why?"

"Well you're usually here shortly after dark and I didn't know if you had been here and was letting me sleep. What kept you?"

"Am I detecting a hint of suspicion or jealously in your voice Harry?"

"No, not at all… ok maybe a little suspicious."

"Well follow me; I have a surprise for you." Harry followed and made sure to walk behind Victor because he could not help but notice how good his ass looked in those pants. Victor suddenly stopped and Harry, concentrating on Victor's ass, almost walked into him. He looked at Victor to see why he stopped. Victor turned his head only slightly and Harry could his left eye and part of smile on Victor's face.

"What are you doing?"

"Following you like you asked"

"Why are you walking so far behind me though?" Like he did not already know the answer considering the partial smirk that Harry could see on his face.

"Admiring the view." Harry slapped his ass when he answered Victor. Victor just turned and continued walking, Harry continued right behind him.

Victor led Harry up to the master bedroom on the 3rd floor; he opened the door and motioned for Harry to enter. As Harry walked past Victor he gave him a quick kiss and let his hand brush against Victor crotch as he entered the room.

"My we are in a mood tonight aren't we Mr. Potter."

"Apparently so Mr. Potter." Was Harry's reply. It was then that Harry noticed the room. Victor had brought Harry his broom and some fresh clothes to last him for the rest of his time there. Harry was quite happy to have these things. Victor told him to relax and he went to put Harry's clothes in the dresser drawer and put his broom in the corner. Harry lay down on the bed on his stomach and just watched Victor do this and take care of other things. When he walked past the bed to put fresh towels in the bathroom for Harry, he made sure to slap Harry on his ass as he passed by.

"Hey, what did you do that for?"

"Because it was there and because I'm not the only Potter with a nice ass." Victor replied as he continued into the bathroom. When he came back out, Harry was still lying there rubbing the spot where Victor slapped him.

"Oh did I hurt you? Here let me rub it for you." Victor stated this in a baby voice as he sat down and started to rub Harry's ass. Harry continued to lay there enjoying the feeling, then in one fluid movement, turned and pushed Victor down on the bed and kissed him, while moving himself to get on top of him. Then he lifted his head and just stared at Victor.

"God I will never get tired of looking at those blue eyes of yours."

"Funny, I was just about to say the same thing to you" They smiled at each then Harry whispered, "turn over." Victor decided to play with Harry.

"What?"

"Turn over."

"Why?"

"Because I said so, that's why"

"Well not only are you horny tonight but rather demanding as well." Replied Victor in a joking sarcastic tone.

"Victor"

"Yes Harry?"

"Please turn over"

"Well since you asked so nicely, ok."

Victor turned over and smiled at himself and Harry took his chance for a payback. He slapped Victor hard on his ass.

"Hey, what did you do that for?"

"Just getting you back, now lay back down." 

Harry gently pushed Victor back onto this stomach, then sat on Victor's legs. Harry started to massage Victor, gently rubbing his back from his shoulder down to his ass. Occasionally he would linger on his ass, rubbing it, patting it, squeezing it. He would also slip his hand down between Victor's legs. This caused him to move and groan with pleasure. Harry would run his hands up and down Victors back; he would lean over and kiss Victor on the back of his neck, or nibble on his ear. Harry pulled Victor's shirt out of pants and ran his hands up and down his bare back. Victor pulled his shirt off for Harry and continued to lay there enjoying his massage. Harry leaned down at started to kiss Victor's back. He started at his lower back, just above the waist of his pants. He would run the tip of his tongue up and down Victor's spine.

He laid down on top of him, kissing his neck, running his fingers through Victor's hair. Harry got up; he couldn't take it any longer. He removed his shirt, and pulled his jeans off. He then put his hands under Victor and undid his pants and pulled them down. Harry then slowly entered Victor and laid back down on top of him. Victor was moaning with pleasure as Harry started to fuck him. He started slowly then began to pump him faster and faster until he came inside Victor. Harry leaned down and whispered "have you cum yet?"

"No" replied Victor breathlessly.

"Good, roll over again please." Said Harry.

Victor complied and Harry immediately had Victor's engorged cock in his mouth. Victor yelled out as Harry took him completely in his mouth and started to work him over savagely. It didn't take long for Victor to release into Harry's mouth and to his surprise, Harry never stopped.

When they were both spent, Victor remained on his back panting, Harry, also panting, crawled up and laid down next to him with his head on Victor's chest.

"Victor?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Harry."

Nothing further was said. Victor held Harry in his arms until he eventually fell asleep. As Harry slept and the night progressed Victor started thinking about things. As much as he loved him, he knew Harry should not stay, he should return to where he belongs on Sunday night as planned. Victor was starting to worry that Harry would change his mind about going back and would want to stay with Victor forever. He could not allow that to happen, at least not yet anyway, he was far too young.

Victor did realize that in his young life Harry had been through more than most people, but the fact remained he was still only 20 and Victor wanted to him have a chance to live his life. He knew telling him this would break Harry's heart and possibly his own, but deep down, Victor knew it had to be done. Victor looked at the clock, sunrise would be coming soon. He looked at Harry as he slept; he looked so peaceful and innocent. Though Victor did think about tonight's activities and smiled at himself thinking, he my look innocent, but he can be quite a whore when he wants to be. Before getting up to go, he noticed that despite Harry being sound asleep, he was rock hard again. Victor thought for a moment then decided, why not. He ducked under the covers and took Harry's cock into his mouth, Harry moaned a little and stirred, but still seemed to be asleep. Victor continued working on Harry's cock and right before he came he woke up and had grabbed Victor's head, then he came. Victor, like Harry, did not stop what he was doing and drank all of Harry.

When he emerged from the covers Harry was barely awake, Victor leaned him gave him a quick kiss and whispered good night. Harry said good night back and was sound asleep again. Victor left to return to his hiding place.

**Chapter 6**

The next few days and nights went quickly for Harry and he was more saddened about going back, than he thought he would be. Would he ever see Victor again? He knows he was there to 'watch out for him', but with Voldemort gone now, he did not see where he would be in any danger. At least not anything he couldn't handle himself. He spent the time flying around on his broom. He would race Victor at night, Victor always won. By the time Victor returned home Sunday evening, Harry was sitting on the stairs, his clothes packed in a back pack and his broom. As soon as Victor walked in, he could tell that Harry was upset and had been crying.

"Harry what's wrong?"

"I don't want to leave. I can't bear the thought of not seeing you every night."

"You make it sound like you're never going to see me again."

"Will I see you again?"

"Harry, I told you before; I have spent my entire vampire life watching over my descendents, which includes you. Granted you have gotten rid of the biggest threat to your life, but I am always going to be here to watch over you. Besides you think I would leave and deny you the best sex you will ever have?"

Harry could not contain his laughter when Victor said that, it really cheered him up.

"You always make me laugh when I am feeling my worst."

"Thanks, it's a gift. Look Harry, you're only 20. You have been through and have dealt with more stuff in your short 20 years then most people go through in a life time. The first half of your life was spent being a normal boy, not knowing that you were a wizard. This second half has been spent in the pursuit and destruction of the most evil dark wizard anybody has known, not to mention living with the threat that he would find you and kill you. Now that threat is gone, thanks to you and nobody else. You have been famous since you were 1 years old. You just saved the world Harry, and I don't mean just the wizarding world because you had to have known that Voldemort would not have stopped there. Now that he is truly dead and gone, you're more a hero then you were before. "

"But Victor I don't care about any of that, I just want to live a normal life and I want to live it with you"

"Harry, Voldemort is dead now is the time for you to start living a normal life, along with the rest of us, in a Voldemort free world. You have earned your place in the spotlight, be proud of that and enjoy it. I have never been more proud to have the name Potter, than I am now. And that is all because of you. There is no pressure on you anymore; you have accomplished what was expected of you. Enjoy the freedom and the influence you now have. You have to understand that your name is going to be listed in a lot of books and I am pretty sure you will be listed among the greatest wizards of all time. Too many people love you and have been anticipating your return tonight. It is not right that you should go and hide from a world you just saved. I am not going to take you there and then just leave you; I will be right by your side every step of the way.

"Make me a vampire." Victor was floored by this statement.

"What?"

"I want to be what you are, I want live forever with you until we both get tired and go into the sun light hand in hand."

"No" That was the hardest thing Victor had ever said to Harry at this point, and probably the hardest thing he would ever say to him. The look on Harry's face when he said instantly told Victor that he was deeply hurt by his response.

"Why, I thought you loved me? Don't you want me anymore?"

"Harry I have lived and loved many during my life, both men and women. There was only one time that I made somebody a vampire, and it was a disaster. He was maybe 25 at the time and he asked me the same question. I was foolish enough to do it, not realizing that he was too young. After 6 months, he could not handle it, killing to survive. He did what Anthony had done, threw himself into a fire."

Harry listened and was surprised; he had no idea and realized there was a lot about Victor he didn't know.

"I had no idea, why didn't you tell me that before?"

"It never came up in conversation. Look Harry, you now have a chance to lead a normal life, I will not deny you that by making you a vampire. We will go back tonight, and I will stay with you for awhile, but then I will be gone, but not forever. Once we leave, you will know how to get back here, but I don't want to find you here, for at least 10 years. I want you to take the time to live. Travel the world, become a teacher at Hogwarts, take over as Minister, whatever, but I want you to live a real life. You owe that to yourself. It's not like for those 10 years you won't see me, I'll pop in you from time to time to see how you're doing. I love you too much to just vanish from your life. I also love you too much to turn you at this stage of your life."

Harry sat there, staring at Victor thinking about everything he just said. He admitted to himself that it made sense and that Victor was probably right. He took comfort in the fact that Victor again admitted that he loved him, and that was very comforting to Harry.

"Come on; let's go party the night away." Said Victor and he got up and pulled Harry up to his feet. He gave him a big kiss and a hug. They grabbed his stuff and went outside. Victor offered to carry his bag with his clothes and Harry mounted his broom.

"Follow me; we have to make a stop before going to the Weasley's."

"Where, what do we have to stop for?"

"Another surprise for you what else?" Victor winked and ascended into the air. Harry followed on his broom, and they were off.

**Chapter 7**

As they flew along in the night sky, Harry would see lights that indicated small villages and towns. It was dark so it was hard to see anything that might look familiar to him. When they passed by villages or towns that were lit up, he would look for something that might tell him where he was, but nothing was looking familiar. After flying for about an hour, Victor got ahead of Harry, turned around and stopped. Harry stopped just in time before he ran into Victor.

"What did you stop like that for? My broom handle almost became a wooden stake."

"Oh for God's sake Harry, you don't believe that 'wooden stake through the heart' crap do you? Listen carefully, urban legend. It's not true, trust me already was staked once. It hurts, but obviously does not kill."

"Oh that's good to know. So why have he stopped?" Victor said nothing; he just smiled and drifted towards Harry, allowing the broomstick to pass between his legs. He was now face to face with Harry.

"You picked a strange time and place to get horny Victor." Victor slipped his arm around Harry's waist and grabbed him tightly. He looked at Victor and actually got scared. He had a strange look on his face and was not saying anything. Was this it? Did Victor change his mind and was going to turn Harry into a vampire now?

"Put your arms around me."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Harry complied. Then Victor tightened his grip on Harry and started to kiss him. Harry in turn wrapped his arms tightly around Victor and their tongues started to explore each others mouths.

Without warning, Victor grabbed Harry's broom with his free hand and yanked it from under them. Harry almost fell because he was not expecting it, but Victor held him tight.

"What did you do that for?"

"I move faster than you fly on this broom, this we already know, but this trip is taking too long. Hold on tight."

With that they were off, flying faster then Harry had ever flown before on any broom. Now that he no longer needed his glasses, the wind was hurting his eyes and he had to bury his face in Victor's chest.

Victor looked down at Harry; he was hoping this would happen. He didn't want Harry to see where they were going. Suddenly Harry's feet were back on the ground. Victor let him go and just stood there. Harry looked around; this was not the Weasley's?

"Where are we?"

"Don't you recognize it?"

Harry continued to look around. "Is this stadium where they held the Quidditch World Cup 4 years ago?"

"The very same one." Replied Victor. "They decided to keep it in case the world cup finals come back to England."

"Oh, but why are we here?" It was very dark and quiet and Harry was at a loss as to what on earth would have possessed Victor to bring him here.

"I told you we had to make a stop before heading the Weasley's, and that we had to go so we could party the night away."

As soon as Victor said that, he waved his hand. The lights came on and there was a deafening roar. Harry jumped because it went from dead quiet and dark to brightly lit and loud. The entire stadium was full of wizards and witches. As Harry adjusted his eyes to the bright lights, he could tell there were many from all around the world. He could tell by the way they were dressed. It was just like the night of the world cup, people dressed to indicate what country they were from. He could see students from the different academies from around the world. Past and present students and teachers from Hogwarts were just to his right. Harry was overcome by so many emotions; he had tears running down his face. He looked for Victor, and noticed that he was slowly backing away from.

"WAIT DON'T' GO!" Harry shouted, hoping to be heard over the crowd. Quietly he heard Victor's voice in his head.

"I'm not going anywhere, I said I would be here for you, I am just stepping back because tonight is all about you."

"YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO TELL ME HOW YOU JUST DID THAT" Victor just smiled. He didn't go far from Harry.

The crowd, to Harry's amazement suddenly got louder. He looked around to see what that was about and then he looked up. England's National Quidditch team just flew into the stadium, followed by the house teams of Hogwarts. Fireworks were going off and everybody was on their feet, cheering for Harry.

Suddenly one of the members of the English team landed on the field and was walking towards Harry. The crowd started to quiet down. It was Oliver Wood, his former school team captain. When he got closer to Harry he just ran over and gave him a big hug, then he backed away and placed his wand to his throat. He was now able to speak so everybody could here him.

"It was almost 10 years ago that, while in class at Hogwarts, I was called out to the hallway and was told that I had a new seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. There, standing before me, was a much smaller 11 year old Harry Potter." The crowd roared at the mention of his name. Harry smiled at what Oliver was saying and blushed when the crowed cheered. He looked at Victor and could tell by the look on his face that he was very proud of Harry.

"He was the youngest seeker in a century and was a natural on his broom. He learned the game quickly and he was a big part of our winning a lot of games." Oliver turned and walked closer to Harry, still holding his wand so everybody could hear what he was about to say next.

"Harry, when we, by we I mean my teammates and I, heard that you had finally done it, we wanted to give you something to show are appreciation and thanks. There are just no right words to express the gratitude that every witch and wizard, both here and around the world, could say that would sound like the right thing to say."

Harry eyes were starting to tear up again, and he noticed that Oliver's were as well.

"So on behalf of myself and the English Team we wanted to present you with this." Oliver looked up and so did Harry. A broom was dropped into Oliver's waiting hands by one of his teammates.

"Harry, please except this Firebolt broom as a token of thanks from the English national team. Oh and if you're interested in playing, you don't need to try out. You automatically will have a spot on the team if you want it." Harry took the broom and looked at it, it was the latest model and he knew it cost a fortune. He didn't know what to say and he did not get a chance to because the crowd started cheering him again. Oliver again grabbed Harry, hugged him and whispered into this ear. "Thank God for you Harry Potter. I'm so glad you're alright." Oliver hopped onto his own broom and flew up to rejoin his team.

Harry didn't know what to do next. He was standing in the middle of this field, the spotlight on him, people cheering. Should he start to walk away, should he say something? As he stood there admiring the new broom and looking around at the stands, he decided to wave to them all, at least it was something. Out of the corner of his eye he saw people moving toward him. He turned and saw Hermione running at him at full speed, as she got closer he could see she was crying. He was knocked back and the both almost fell to the ground when she slammed into him and threw her arms around him tightly. She couldn't talk at first as she was crying too hard. He looked past her and saw the distinctive family of red heads charging out on the field as well.

Hermione let him go and backed away just in time for Ron to give him a big bear hug. Ron held him so tightly that he was practically choking Harry. He could hear Ron, he was crying as well. As they all got closer, he looked at all the faces of the Weasley's and could tell that they were all crying. He was surprised to see that Bill, Charlie, and Percy were there as well. Harry, surrounded by Weasley's and the crowd cheering, wanted to bring Victor over to meet them all but it was hard to call him over so he thought he would try something. While in the midst of hugs from the Weasley's Harry thought to himself, "Victor". He wanted to see if Victor would pick up on that.

"Yes dear?" Harry heard Victor's voice in his head again so he tried to have a conversation with him.

"Can you come here please; there is somebody I would like you to meet."

"From here, it looks like there are a lot of somebody's you want me to meet." It was easy to laugh at Victor since he was still smiling.

"Very funny, just get your ass over here." Thought Harry.

"Yes dear, coming dear." Harry loved Victor's sarcastic tone of voice.

Suddenly Victor was standing behind Harry. He appeared so suddenly that the Weasley's jumped a bit.

"Everybody, this is Victor. He was the one that rescued me and took care of me."

"Victor, this is... this is my family." Said Harry as he made the introductions. Mrs. Weasley got teary eyed again and gave Harry another bear hug. After a few moments they all started to walk away and go back to the stands. "Hey where are you all going?"

"Harry, there is going to be plenty of time for all of us to sit and chat, you just stay there. This isn't over yet." Said Hermione as she walked away, hand in hand with Ron. Victor took Harry's new broom and walked back to the shadows again. The crowd grew quiet again and suddenly Harry noticed that the Minister of Magic had gotten up to speak. He could tell by the audience's reaction that, Hermione's letter was right; he was not liked at all.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Wood was correct in stating that there are no words to express the gratitude of the wizarding community for what you helped accomplish."

_Helped, did he just say that I helped? Oh no, I have had enough of this already._ Harry placed his wand to his own throat to respond.

"Excused me did you just indicate that I helped? Helped who exactly?" The minister was taken aback by Harry's response, but Harry could tell the crowd was pleased.

"Helping the ministry of course."

"Me, helping you? I don't think so. I am going to say this here and now for all of these people to hear. I plan to give an exclusive interview to a reporter that I trust from the Daily Prophet. It will explain everything, and it will be the truth. But let me tell you right here and now _Mr. Minster. _Not you or anybody at the Ministry had anything to do with me killing Voldemort. That was accomplished by me and the members of the Order of The Phoenix. None of your people were around when I was on that hill alone, fighting for my life? None of your people seemed to be looking for me? But I did hear that once the word got out, you were quick to jump on the band wagon and once again say whatever was necessary to make yourself look good. You can do that with others, but you are not, nor will you EVER do that with me!"

The entire stadium erupted in to applause and cheers, everybody was standing on their feet. The minister had nothing further to say, he just gave Harry a dirty look. Now rumor was that the minister was part vampire. Harry now believes that, because when he was finished saying what he was saying, Victor came to his side. When the Minister saw him, he definitely had a look of fright on his face.

Victor leaned over and whispered into Harry's ear, "I think it's time to feed this mob before things get ugly." With that, and to the amazement of everybody watching. Victor simply levitated into the air and flew around the perimeter of the field. As he went along, tables and tables of food and drinks appeared. Harry turned to the crowd and said, "Come everybody, let's celebrate!" With that, more fireworks went off, and everybody started to make their way down to the field. Victor created a large table for Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's to sit at so they could sit and eat and talk. As the night progressed many people came up to shake Harry's hand. Some presented him with small gifts of appreciation. Harry was glad that Victor made him come, he was enjoying himself. Dawn was approaching and Victor had to go. He was seated next to Harry the entire time. He leaned in and whispered that he had to leave. Harry turned and kissed him good-bye. Victor was a bit shocked.

"Do you think I really care what everybody here is going to think of me now?"

"Apparently not." Replied Victor. He smiled, excused himself from the table and left. Harry turned to those at his table and told them all quite frankly, "I'm gay." They sat there for a moment, and then resumed their normal conversation. None of them cared. They were at the stadium until after the sun came up and they were the last few to leave. They headed back to the Weasley home to get some much needed sleep.

**Chapter 8**

The next day Harry was the first to get up. Ever since Victor rescued him he has not had much sleep. He thought his vampire blood might have had something to do with it. He quietly made his way downstairs while everybody else continued to sleep. Waved his wand to make himself some breakfast, and then went outside to enjoy the peace and quiet. He hopped on his new broom and went for a quick ride. It was a fast broom. He thought about 2 things. One, he thought about Oliver's offer to join the national Quidditch team, and two, he would have to challenge Victor to another race with his new broom. Harry returned to the house and went through all the gifts he received, the thank you notes from people all around the world. He also took out Voldemort's wand and considered what to do with it. He wanted to keep it as a souvenir and because it was the brother to his own wand. Giving it to the ministry would mean it would either be locked up somewhere or destroyed.

He heard movement and realized that the rest of the house was starting to wake up. He looked at the clock, it was almost noon. He quickly waved his wand to have coffee made for the others. When everybody was awake, they all gathered around the table to hear about Victor and listen to Harry's story in the quiet of the Weasley kitchen. They filled him in on everything from the day he vanished until he returned. Who lived, who died. Who was caught, who got away. He was also filled in on his 'brothers & sister'. Harry had noticed that Percy was not nearly as uptight as he remembered. Percy told him that he and his father both quit their jobs at the ministry when they started to attempt to take partial credit for what Harry had done. Percy also told Harry that he was gay as well, and was in fact dating, of all people, Victor Krum. Now there was some news to throw Harry off balance.

Harry was told that Ginny was engaged to Colin McGreevey. Colin was working as a photographer at the The Daily Prophet, but he really wanted to be a reporter.

"Ginny, where is Colin now? Was he there last night, I don't remember seeing him?" Harry asked.

"He was on a different assignment; they wanted a more experience photographer there for your party last night." She rolled her eyes as she stated this.

"Can you get him over here today?"

"Probably why?" 

"Because last night I said I would give an exclusive interview to a reporter that I trusted. I trust Colin."

"You would do that for him?"

"And for you, yes. If he plans to make an honest woman out of my little sister, he needs a decent job." Harry winked at Ginny. She gave him a big hug and thanked him with tears in her eyes. She immediately went to send Colin an owl. Harry told her to use Hedwig. They others looked at him strangely.

"What?"

"That was nice of you." Stated Ron with surprise in his voice.

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"I don't know, I just didn't think you cared enough to actually tell the story to the paper. You were never one to enjoy the spotlight before."

"I almost did not return last night, I begged Victor to let me stay. He pointed out that I shouldn't go and hide from the world he said I had saved. He also stated that to enjoy the attention and influence I now have to change things. So, I am going to use my fame to my advantage, and my families in anyway I can."

"Harry, question for you?"

"Yes Ron?"

"Where are you glasses?" In all the excitement nobody seemed to notice he no longer wore glasses and never bothered to ask until now. So Harry explained how his vision seemed to be improved by Victor's vampire blood. Harry noticed that all the women at the table were smiling at him in a weird way.

"What?"

Hermione took this one. "We were noticing how your face lights up whenever you talk about Victor and you get a big smile on your face." Harry blushed he was not aware he did that when he spoke about Victor.

"Are you in love with him?"

Harry looked around the table at everybody, and then he looked down and thought for a moment before he answered.

"Hopelessly" was all he said in response. They were all quite happy for him. Fred and George's joke shop was doing so well that they thought of opening a second one and they also handed Harry a bag of money.

"What's this?"

"We are returning to you the money you gave us to start our business, we are finally able to pay you back, plus a little extra." Mr. & Mrs. Weasley looked from Fred and George, to Harry. After they said it, they realized that to this day it had remained a secret as to how they came across the money to start their business.

"You boys mean to tell us that Harry gave you the money to start your business?"

"Yes, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, I did. It was my winnings from the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I didn't want that money, and Cedric's parents refused to take it, so I gave to Fred and George." Harry then turned to the twins and threw the money back at them.

"The key word there boys was 'gave' you the money, I didn't lend it to you, so I don't want it back. Put it towards your new shop, and if you need money, I can invest in exchange for a small percentage of the profits. If it will make you feel better."

Fred and George looked to each other and in unison both said the same thing, "how does 10 sound?"

"Fine." They both got up gave Harry a quick hug and said, "thanks little brother."

He told them all that he decided he was going to move into the house the Sirius left to him and asked them all if they would help him fix it up. They were all more than willing to help in any way that they could. They were very pleased to hear that he would be moving into the house.

"Harry, do you remember what I said in my letter to you," asked Hermione.

"About what?"

"About the petition to make you Minister of Magic"

"Yes, what about it?"

"Have you given it any thought? Have you given any thought as to what you plan to do now for your future?"

"Yes, I have given it some thought, but have not made a final decision because we don't know what will become of that petition yet. But I do have an idea to propose, but I want to wait and see what happens next."

There was a knock at the back door, they all turned to look and saw two men at the door, one with a camera.

"Hello, I'm the Editor in Chief at the Dailey Prophet. I was wondering if now would be a good time to interview Harry?" Nobody said anything, but they all looked at Harry. He noticed the desperate expression on Ginny's face.

"Sorry, but I have already promised and exclusive to one or your reporters, Colin McGreevey."

"Colin? He's not a reporter; he is one of our photographers."

"Not anymore, he is now a reporter for the Daily Prophet. He is on his way and is getting the exclusive. If you don't like that, I am sure there are other publications that would pay him quite well for my story." Harry got up and walked to the two men who were still standing at the door. "You see, my last name may be Potter, but I consider the Weasley's my family. Colin is engaged to Ginny here, so he is going to be my future brother-in-law. It's only natural that, as a reporter, he get the exclusive. I have to help make sure he is making good money to take care of Ginny while she continues her education at the university." The men just stared at Harry. He could tell that the editor in chief was not happy that he was being told who was or wasn't a reporter his paper. But, he graciously smiled and thanked Harry for considering his paper for the exclusive and he looked forward to reading Colin's interview and left.

Colin arrived and was all nervous and jittery. Harry and Colin were left alone in the living room for the interview. Colin always considered Harry his hero so he was very nervous about this, but Harry put him at ease by talking about other things before starting the actual interview.

"How is your brother doing Colin?"

"Oh, well he died in the war actually." Harry was shocked to hear this and regretted asking the question.

"Oh God Colin, I'm so sorry, I didn't know. I would not have asked if I had."

"It's ok Harry. You see like me, he also worshipped you and when he heard you went missing he was one of the first to join in the search for you. He ran into Draco Malfoy's mother. They battled, he lost. But he died searching for you, and I know that made him happy." Colin was upset and looked like he was about to cry, so Harry quickly got up and gave Colin a hug. "If there is anything I can do, you let me know ok?"

"Thanks Harry, but you've already done it by killing 'you know who' and by helping me with this exclusive." With that the interview began. Harry realized while talking to Colin that he did not remember much after he landed in that field and the fight was on. He gave him details about the battle, his rescue and about Victor. Harry still had told anybody Victor's full name, he didn't think Victor would want anybody to know, not to mention he was not sure how the others would deal with the fact that Harry was in love with a relative. Harry and Colin talked for hours, losing all track of time. The next thing they knew Mrs. Weasley had come in asking them if they wanted to eat in the living or join the rest of the family for dinner. They were both shocked when the realized how late it was, so they went to join the others for dinner. They set up tables out in the yard since it was a nice night. All the Weasley's were there. Percy even brought Victor Krum along. Victor really wanted to see Harry again and thank him in person as well. Victor gave Harry a big hug. Harry used to be uncomfortable about getting hugs, but ever since he returned, he had gotten more comfortable about them. After dinner, it was dark and they went inside to have dessert. Harry was having a great time; this was the family life he always wanted. Minerva McGonagall even dropped by to visit with Harry. She told him 2 things. One, the Minister would like him to come by tomorrow to talk and two, there was an opening at Hogwarts for a new DADA teacher and she thought Harry was the best one for the job. He had a few months before the school would open again so he could think about it and let her know. As for the Minister's request, he declined it. She told Harry that she had already told the Minister he wouldn't come so not to worry about that. She didn't stay long because she had to get back to Hogwarts and get to work on turning it back into a school. Harry told her that he would be buying new brooms for the school and to expect the delivery. She was shocked by this as was everybody else. After staring at him blankly she, like everybody else, hugged him and thanked him, and then she left.

When he turned to everybody who was still sitting around the kitchen table, they were all staring him with their mouths hanging open.

"What?"

"You're being awfully generous with your money Harry. You were never one to spend it unwisely." Hermione, the voice of reason was the one to say what the others were thinking.

"Hermione, my parents left me quite a bit of money. Despite Sirius spending 12 years in prison, he had a lot of family money that continued to grow while he was in Azkaban, and he left that all to me as well as the house, which is paid for in full. Not to mention, that I have been back for about 24 hours now, and I just received my 3rd job offer. Quidditch player on the national team, minister of magic, and now DADA teacher at Hogwarts. Oh and let's not forget 10 of Fred and George's very successful business. I was never one to brag or talk about it, but if you must know. I don't have to work for the rest of my life if I don't want to, so why not share it? Besides, that school has needed new brooms since we started there so why not get them. The school will open again, starting off fresh, so why not new brooms?"

"Hey Hermione, this brat giving you some trouble?" Everybody turned; Victor was standing at the door.

"Come in, come in Victor, it's good to see you again." Said Mrs. Weasley as she welcomed him into her home.

"So, Hermione, Harry giving you trouble? Do I need to take him outside or something?" He winked at Harry as he said this.

"No, I'm just worried about him. He basically told the editor of the daily prophet that Colin was his new reporter, he declined an invitation from the Minster of Magic, but I really can't fault him for that, and now he just offered buy new brooms for Hogwarts."

"Oh is that all? Well I'm the last person to fault him for spending money. It has a tendency to burn a hole in my pockets from time to time as well. I see we have some new faces here."

"Oh, sorry, let me introduce you to everybody properly, now that it is less crowded and noisy."

"I don't know about less crowded, when you all get together you make a pretty good sized crowd." Replied Victor as he surveyed everybody in the room.

Harry introduced him to everybody individually and he sat down, next to Harry and joined in their conversations. Harry was very happy because they welcomed Victor right away as one of the family.

**Chapter 9**

That night Harry told Victor about his moving into the home Sirius had left for him and Victor was quite happy and willing to help, but only at night of course. He and Victor stayed up later than everybody else and they went for a walk outside that night. He told Victor about the day's events and filled him on everything. He also challenged Victor to a race with his new broom. Victor won of course, but it was a close race this time. They then took off to Harry's house so he could show it to Victor. When they arrived, before entering, Harry told him that they had to be quiet because of the portrait of Sirius's mother.

"Are you honestly telling me that you're going to have to tip toe around your own home because of a portrait?"

"Yes, that is the only drawback to having the place."

"Why don't you just get rid of it?"

"We can't, trust me we all tried, even Sirius tried, apparently there must be some sort of spell keeping it attached to the wall."

"Well perhaps you just need somebody strong enough to rip it down."

The entered the house and the curtain was still there, so Harry knew that the portrait must still be there. Victor immediately went and opened the curtain, and Harry got the surprise of his life. As soon as Victor exposed the portrait, the woman started her yelling, but it did not last long. Once she saw Victor she shut up. Then she screamed and ran from the portrait. Victor tried some of his old magic to get it down, but nothing worked, so he finally just grabbed it and ripped it off the wall. It came off without a problem. Harry was stunned.

"What just happened? Why did she scream and run when she saw you?"

"Oh I guess she thought I could kill her again."

"Excuse me? You want to explain that please?"

"Oh, sorry, you weren't even born yet. Anyway, I don't know if I told you, but when I need to feed, I don't go after just anybody; I go after the evil people, both magical and non-magical. I was the last face that that evil witch saw before she died."

"You mean you killed her?"

"In a word, yes. She was a nasty evil witch who treated other's badly and practiced all kinds of dark magic, so that put her on my dinner menu."

"I don't know how to thank you for getting rid of her."

"You don't? Are you sure?" Harry smiled and walked over to Victor. He leaned like he was going to kiss him, but immediately dropped to his knees. He had Victors erect cock out of his pants in his mouth in record time. They spent the rest of their time together making love on the floor in the entrance hall. Then they left and Victor escorted Harry back to the Weasley's. They said good night. Victor left, and Harry went to bed. They next morning he went back to the house with Ron, Hermione and Mr. & Mrs. Weasley. Harry had told them that Victor got the portrait off the wall and of course explained how he did it. The twins were back at their shop, Percy was now working for Victor Krum's Quidditch team, and Ginny started taking classes at the university. But the 5 of them made a lot of progress that day and really got the place cleaned up nicely. When it was nighttime, Victor came by and he and Harry did some magic on all the furniture turning back to brand new. They also managed to put furniture in rooms that had none before. Harry would have liked to have gone out to buy new furniture for the house, but how does one get it delivered to and address that technically does not exist? As the days turned into weeks, the house was coming along great and eventually Harry moved in and got settled. But Victor started to come around a little less each time.

Harry knew that the moment Victor talked about before was approaching. He was going to disappear soon and Harry may or may not seem except for every once in a while and he was getting depressed. Everybody tried to keep him occupied with things to take his mind off of it. Harry had told them what Victor had said to him, about living a normal life, before he brought him back and they understood where Victor was coming from and did what they could to help Harry through it. But it did not make it any easier. They involved him in the wedding plans. Ron and Hermione were going to be married at Hogwarts, where they first met. Harry again used his influence and celebrity status to arrange for the Hogwarts express to transport all the guests to the castle on the big day. The wedding party actually stayed at the castle a few days before to get things ready for the ceremony. They were married out on the grounds, and had the reception in the Great Hall, with the wedding party sitting at the staff table. When it got dark Harry kept looking to see if Victor would show, but at the same time figured that he wouldn't. Luckily he was wrong, Victor did show up.

"Harry I was invited it would have been rude not to show up and I did promise that I would be checking in on you from time to time. Yes you will start to see less and less of me as you start your new life, but just because you don't see me, doesn't mean I'm not around. "

Harry and Victor were outside by the lake talking privately, Harry was starting to cry. Just because he knew this time would eventually come, didn't make it any easier. The next time he saw Victor was the night of his 21st birthday. They had a party at Harry's house for him and Victor came that night and stayed until after everyone had left. That is when Victor gave him his present. Harry opened the package, it was a large book. It was a complete family history of Potter's starting with Victor. The last entry was James and Lillian Potter and their son Harry. That was the last time Harry saw Victor. Harry knew it then because they just kept having sex all night long. Well if he had to leave him, at least he left him very happy.

**Chapter 10**

Life went on as normal for Harry. He let Ron and Hermione move in with him to keep him company and they also did not feel comfortable living with either Ron or Hermione's parents. Shortly after his 21st birthday the petition to make him Minister of Magic came up again. There was a revolt against the current ministry and a call for Harry to take over the job. Harry was grateful to everybody for wanting him, but he had already decided that there was somebody much more qualified to take that job, Hermione Granger-Weasley. There was a vote and she was made Minister of Magic at the age of 21. Mr. Weasley decided not to return to his job, he was enjoying his early retirement too much. Ron took a job at Hogwarts teaching Flying and coaching Quidditch. Harry decided to become the new DADA teacher at Hogwarts and eventually became Headmaster at the age of 25, which made him the youngest Headmaster in the history of Hogwarts, after Minerva McGonagall retired. He made Ron Deputy Headmaster. Fred and George's business really took off and they now had a worldwide chain of joke shops. Victor Krum and Percy, after Victor retirement from Quidditch, took over running the Eastern Europe stores. Ginny became a vice president in the company while Colin eventually ended up owning the Daily Prophet. It had started to have financial problems, and Harry bailed the paper out and turned it over to Colin, in exchange for a small percentage of the profits. Harry was eventually surrounded by multiple nieces and nephews with all the Weasley kids having kids of their own.

Things were going well for Harry Potter, until on Christmas at school. He stayed at the school for the holidays as most of the staff went home. So along with the few students that remained, Harry invited the entire Weasley clan to come and stay at the castle as well. His nieces and nephews would eventually become students there themselves so it was a good time to give some of the older ones a tour and tell them about the school. Harry, Ron and Hermione also talked about the adventures they had while they were students there to all the kids, everybody was having a great time. Harry left the Great Hall for a moment to get some gifts he had left in his office. While pulling them out, he discovered an old piece of parchment he had not seen in years, it was the old map Fred and George had given him in his 3rd year. He doesn't know what made him do it, but he opened it up. As soon as he saw the Great Hall, his heart stopped. There were 3 names on there that he thought he would never see again in fact he thought they were dead. It was showing all three Malfoys. Harry stood frozen, just staring at the map in his hands; this had to be a joke or something. He finally snapped out of it and grabbed his Voldemort's wand, which he still had to this day. He kept it under a glass box on his desk. He had his own wand, but it didn't hurt to have a spare. He was about to run out of the room, when he thought of his invisibility cloak, he grabbed that and threw it over himself. He figured he could get in there and find out what was going on without being seen. At the same time he was in a panic, he was frightened for the children; he knew the adults could handle themselves just fine. As he ran back to the Great Hall at full speed, he made a mental call 'Victor, I need you'.

Harry stopped outside the Great Hall and waited until he had stopped panting. Suddenly he was grabbed from behind, a hand over his mouth. It was Victor, and he dragged into a broom closet.

"How did you see me with this on?" Asked Harry, holding up the invisibility cloak.

"I'm a vampire, didn't I tell you that already?"

"Now is not a good time to be funny Victor."

"Vampires can see the heat given off by human bodies, so I could still find you in the darkest corner if I had to. Your cloak cannot hide that from me. So what the hell is going on in there anyway? There are 3 people in there, all with hair as white as my skin, and they have everybody under some sort of spell against the wall. And who are all those children?"

"The three people holding them hostage are the Malfoy's. Draco and I were arch enemies in school. I haven't seen him since our 6th year, well over 10 years ago. I never asked about them, but I assumed that they either died in the war or were in prison. Mostly I assumed that they died, but I guess that was just wishful thinking on my part. The Weasley's are here with all the kids and some are students that didn't go home for the holidays."

"You saw what was going on in there?"

"Yes, even before you called for me, I sensed you were in trouble and was already on my way here when you called. I flew up and looked in through the window before coming inside."

"Did you notice if anybody was hurt or anything?"

"No, nobody appears injured; they are all just bound by a spell and can't defend themselves. I just can't believe that the three of them managed to overpower all the adults."

"Well I don't care how they did it, but I plan to stop it."

"You plan to stop it? What am I here for your, personal cheerleader?

"Very funny Victor."

"Sorry. Look, I can get past them all without them seeing me and hide behind the big table, do you have a preference on which one you want me to take out?"

"Yes, Draco's father, he would be the one with the long hair and the walking stick. I'm going to take Draco and if we can get Colin free, he has a score to settle with Draco's mother, she killed his little brother during the war."

"Ok, but if he gets into trouble I'll take her as well, she is just the type of bitch I enjoy draining the life out of."

With that, they opened the door to the broom closet and Victor vanished. Harry was back under the cloak and slowly and quietly walked to the entrance of the Great Hall.

"Look mother, I think Colin here is upset with you? You got rid of his annoying little brother with scar head went missing. I think he wants revenge."

Draco was taunting Colin as he entered the Great Hall. Harry looked around to make sure there were no other Death Eaters lying in wait. Harry had his wand in his hand, and Voldemort's hidden up his sleeve. He stood there for a moment observing the situation. Victor was right, nobody appeared to be hurt, but the adults were definitely angry and the children were scared.

"Remember, Potter is mine to deal with and mine alone." Draco said to his parents.

_So it looks like it is going to be like old times at Hogwarts, Draco and me squaring off in what is going to our final epic battle. _Harry thought to himself. He backed out of the Great Hall, went behind the door and removed his cloak, and then he calmly walked back and stood in the doorway. All three Malfoy's suddenly turned to look at him. Draco was standing the middle of the hall, while his parents were on either side of the hall with the hostages tide up.

"Well there is our savior now."

"Still jealous of me after all these years Draco? I thought you were all dead, but I guess it was just wishful thinking on my part. What are you doing here?"

"You don't seem very surprised to find us here."

"Well I was in my office getting some gifts that I wanted to give out, when I came across and old map that Fred & George had given me. It shows the names of everybody in the castle, so I knew you three were down here. Again, what are you doing here?"

"What are we doing here? Isn't it obvious Potter, I have finally come to finish you off."

"Draco you I and had many fights in the halls of this very school. You always lost. We are both in our thirties now; don't you think this is a bit childish?"

Everybody, including Victor who was hiding behind the staff table close to Draco's father, found it odd how calm Harry appeared, they apparently all thought he would have charged in and attacked right away. 'Victor, if Draco's father makes a move to do anything to me or anybody else, take him'. Harry was grateful he could talk to Victor this way, but after all these years; he never understood how he was able to do it. Victor replied, 'don't worry, I will.'

Draco attacked first, but he did not aim a curse at Harry, instead he picked up one of the tables and threw it at him. Harry just pointed his wand at the table, stopped it in mid air and let it fall the floor. Harry really had not time or patience for this anymore and used his favorite curse on Draco.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" Harry shouted and Draco was cut across the throat, it almost completely severed his head off. Draco fell to his knees, his hands at his throat, and his blood pouring out. I the blink of an eye, he saw that Victor had grabbed Draco's father from behind and had already sunk his teeth into this throat. Draco's mother screamed and ran over to her son; Harry immediately shot a spell at Colin to free him of his bindings.

"She's all yours Colin," he yelled to him.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion. Narcissa apparently did not hear Harry and she was up and running towards him, her wand aimed at him. Suddenly there was flash of green light, and she was struck in the back. She hit the floor hard; he had used the Avada Kedavra on her. When it came to dealing with Voldemort's followers, use of that curse was not considered unforgivable.

It was quiet, and then everybody turned when they heard the sound of another body hitting the floor. Victor had drained Draco's father. Draco's body twitched a little, but eventually became still, surrounded by his own blood. Harry and Victor freed everybody and the adults took the children out of the Great Hall through one of the doors behind the staff table. Harry asked Hermione what she wanted done with the bodies. She asked Harry if he could dispose of them for her. Victor said he would take care of it and he did. He picked them up one and one and took them outside somewhere, but harry was not sure where he took them or what he did with them.

"What did you do with the bodies?"

"Oh, I remember hearing something about a large group of spiders that lived in the forbidden forest, so I just flew over the area and dropped them there. I am sure the spiders will take of them nicely for you."

"Oh, thanks. I thought you just would have set them on fire or something?"

"No dear, that's your way, I don't have good luck with bodies and fires, if you remember correct." Harry chuckled remembering Victor's stories. He managed to make him laugh again and then he kissed him.

Harry cleaned up the floor, put the Great Hall back in order and sent the students back to their dorms. The Weasley clan left, they needed to get the kids out of there and Harry understood. He went and got the gifts and gave them to them before they left. Victor stayed and talked with Harry and they caught up with each other. Harry gave him a tour of the school because he didn't get a chance to do that at the wedding.

**Chapter 11**

After that Christmas, there was never another incident with any Death Eaters; apparently the Malfoy's were the last. All the others either never came out of hiding, or were dead. Life at Hogwarts returned to normal.

Then one day, Harry woke up in his big empty house and realized he was 40 years old. Victor was right, the blood did slow his aging, because he still looked very young and his body was still in excellent shape. He kept his promise not to show up to Victor's house for at least 10 years, well it had been 20 years now and Harry never went back in all that time.

Harry gathered everybody up at his house for dinner to celebrate his birthday and told them that he was going back to Victor and was going to see about becoming a vampire himself. He was 40 years old now, he had a great life since Voldemort was defeated, and despite his large family and all the kids, he was still lonely and he didn't want to be alone anymore. Everybody was upset by Harry's decision, but at the same time they understood and gave him their blessing. Harry retired as Headmaster and Ron took over. Harry told them that, if Victor made him a vampire, he did not intend to disappear. He would still see them. He also promised them what Victor had promised, to always watch over the children and the future generations. He gave Hermione and large book, to start a Weasley family history. He secretly did some research and managed to get information on earlier generations ending all the way up to the current Weasley brood.

After everybody was gone, he packed up some clothes and left for Victor's house. It was night when he arrived and there were lights on in the house. The front door was unlocked so he let himself in. Victor was in the family room watching television. He turned and stood up when he heard the door open and was both surprised and delighted to see Harry standing there.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise, and what brings you here this night Mr. Potter?"

"You made me promise not to return to this place for at least 10 years, it's been 20 years now. Today is my 40th birthday Mr. Potter."

"Has it really been that long Harry? My God it doesn't seem like it, and you really don't look all the different. You're not lying to me are you?"

"Nope, it has been 20 years. Time may have been quick for you, but it was slow for me." Victor could sense sadness in Harry's voice.

"Why so sad? I thought you would be happy?"

"I'm happy, but I'm also sad because there is still a chance you may reject me?"

"Reject you? What are you talking about?"

"I came here tonight to ask you if I can stay with you, forever, and I am afraid you're going to tell me no again." Harry's eyes were starting to well up with tears.

"Come here you." Harry walked into the room and stood in front of Victor. He put his arms around Harry and kissed him. Then they sat down on the sofa together.

"Harry you have to know I would never deny you anything. Despite my joking and how easy it may have appeared to you, pulling away from you and only seeing you once in a while tore me apart every time. That night, 20 years ago, I had to force myself from turning then. I didn't want you to go either, I wanted you to stay with me always, but you were young and I couldn't risk it. You're older now, but I still have to ask, are you sure this is what you really want? In my long life I have seen and heard too many horror stories of people thinking this is some glamorous life we lead and they could not handle it. I said 20 years ago and I will say it again, I love you too much to risk you not being able to survive as a vampire. Age 20 was way too young, now you're 40. You're older and wiser and stronger and I will do it, but only if you're sure it is what you really want."

"Victor I am hopelessly in love with you, and nothing has changed about that over the last 20 years. But I don't want to grow old and die and be separated from you again. I want to live forever with you."

Harry started to cry and Victor was touched by what he said. "You Harry, I discovered something when you were here the last. I discovered that I am more in love with you, than I was with my wife."

"So does that mean you'll do it then?"

"Yes, because I couldn't bear having you in my life and watching you grow older and older and eventually die. But I have to ask, what about your family and your home?"

"Well I still have the house; I thought we could use both of them. As for the family, they were all over tonight for dinner for my birthday and I told them I was coming to see you and why. I retired as Headmaster of the school, and Ron has taken over. I also gave Hermione and book to keep track of the Weasley family, liked you did with our family. I also told them that I would always be there for them and will watch over their future generations, just as you did."

"Oh so you want to be just like me when you're all grown up?" Victor said smiling at Harry. Harry laughed.

"I do have one question that I kept forgetting to ask you about."

"Yes?"

"That night when I returned and the crowd was making all that noise, I shouted to you not to leave me. I heard your voice in my head, and you said you were just moving to let me have the spotlight because that night was all about me."

"Yes I remember that very well, what about it."

"How was it I was able to talk to you mentally the same way? I never learned anything like that at school or anyplace else."

"Ah, well you see that is something vampires can do, probably a small side effect from the blood that was used to heal you."

"But I couldn't do that with anybody else?"

"Did you ever actually try to do it, with Ron or Hermione, or anybody?"

"Come to think of it no, I guess I really didn't. I guess I just assumed it would not work."

"It might have, they might have heard you in their head, but they would not have been able to reply to you in the same way, and they probably would have just thought you actually said something out loud to them, not realized they heard you in their head. If there were other vampires around, it might have worked better with them."

"What do you mean other vampires? What are you the last vampire on Earth or something?"

"No, just the only one around this area. Any others that might have been living here probably took off when I arrived."

"Why"

"Harry vampires are like animals in the wild, in the sense we have territories, and when one vampire enters another's territory, they will either A) learn to share the area keeping out of each other's way; B) will fight each other to take over the territory; or C) the one that showed up, will just turn around and leave. Most of the time, they just leave."

"But if you had been away for a few years, wouldn't this territory have belonged to another vampire, if there was another around here?"

"Funny you should ask that, in fact there were several around here when I returned, but they all took off once I showed up."

"Why?"

"The older a vampire gets, the stronger he or she gets. We can sense each other's presence. Kind of like hearing a heartbeat, it's difficult to explain. But anyway, being as old as I am, apparently all the other ones in the area were younger, therefore they knew they were weaker than me and just assumed I would destroy them for dominance. Rather than face certain death, they left."

"Would have you really destroyed them?"

"Oh yes, I never did learn to share."

"So what would happen if you turned me into a vampire? Would I feel compelled to leave?"

"No, I would be your sire and we would rule, for lack of a better term, this area together."

"My sire?"

"Yes that is the term that is used when referring to the one you made you. Of course you can't call me Victor anymore, Your Majesty will suffice."

"Oh ha ha very funny, smartass!"

"Thanks, it's a gift, but I think I mentioned that once before."

They both laughed. "So again, are you sure about this Harry?"

"I have never been more sure about anything before in my life, your majesty."

"Oh, and I'm the smartass? You brat."

They went up to the master bedroom and made love. Victor was on top of Harry in the bed.

"Ready?"

"Yes" With that Victor sank his teeth into Harry's throat and drank his blood. He then cut his own throat to allow Harry to drink from him. It was one. The Boy Who Lived was now The Boy Who Would Live Forever.

**The End**


End file.
